


Sticky Treats

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero
Genre: F/F, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical blind date for two not-so-typical women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Treats

“Forgive me, but I must ask -”  
  
“Lady Une?”  
  
“You guessed. Any relation?”  
  
“Negligible.”  
  
“I see. Still, small world. She and I like to get together for tea and Machiavellian revelry.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to _stay_ negligible.”  
  
“How forward of you, Middie. Do go on.”  
  
_Laughter._ “So, Dorothy, do you go on blind dates often?”  
  
“Never. Goes to show what a lapse of judgement that was.”  
  
“Nah, you happened to hit a jackpot with me.”  
  
_Laughter._  
  
“I’m serious. My last try was twice my age and hygienically impaired.”  
  
“Poor dear. Now I feel obliged to keep you safely off the dating circuit.”  
  
“Mission successful. Shall we find a place to eat?”  
  
“How about the Hotel Lagrange?”  
  
“T - that place charges an arm and a leg!”  
  
“My treat.”  
  
“Damn. I thought you were kidding about knowing Lady.”  
  
“Do I _look_ like I’m not fabulously wealthy and connected?”  
  
“I assumed those things were fake.”  
  
“Admittedly, the lighting here isn’t the best. Don’t worry, though, I won’t mind if the ones you’re wearing don’t get any better than this. Please, let me treat you to the Lagrange’s overpriced food. I can afford it with ridiculous ease.”  
  
“Alright. But unfortunately I’ll have to be a cheapskate on our potential second date.”  
  
“Absolutely perfect. I’ve always wanted to fraternize below my standing. One of the perks of nobility always being known on a first-name basis, it seems; ‘Catalonia’ doesn’t stick in people’s minds.”  
  
“I can imagine that other things about you would stand out more.”  
  
“Keep up the flattery, Middie Une, and I’ll prove you right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
